


And I Slip Away, Forever Gone

by Ren (Kathendale)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Ben Solo had just crawled away from Death’s door to save the one person he loved. But she brings herself back. On the cusp of death, the two share secrets and exchange loving words. When Ben leaves her, her grief shakes the very core of the force.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And I Slip Away, Forever Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an apology for To Find Your Place not being up yet! *Yeets fanfic at you* I hope you enjoy :) CONTAINS RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS  
> I am not proud of this work tbh

Ben’s hand grabbed onto the lip of the chasm, and he pulled himself over with a groan as his wounds deepened from the stretch. He rolled over onto the ground, breathing in the dusty air.

He forced himself up onto his knees, and scanned the massive room. No Palpatine, no Sith, only…..

“Rey.” He breathed out, eyes wide at the sight before him. Rey’s body lay limp on the ground, her eyes cloudy. Loose strands of hair framed her face in a messy halo.

Ben tried to stand only to fall back to the ground, pain shooting through his leg. The adrenaline had finally worn off.

He grimaced, forcing himself up once more and began limping towards Rey’s unmoving body. He collapsed next to her, and pulled himself the rest of the way.

“Rey,” he whispered, voice wavering. He pulled her body close to his own. He breathed in her scent, body shaking. He knew what he had to do. 

He held Rey’s body farther away from himself, resting his hand on her abdomen. Before he could transfer his little remaining life force to her, she placed her bloodied hand over his.

He gasped, and his eyes darted to her face, which stared back at his own.

“Ben,” she whispered softly. And suddenly, they were kissing, and it was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

He smiled softly, letting out a soft laugh. His body suddenly collapsed, and he groaned in agony. “Ben?” She asked, panicked. She shuttered, leaning her body over his.

Tears burned her vision as she leaned over his body. “Please, hold on Ben.” In her mind, she was screaming in pain at the prospect of losing Ben when she just got him.

Her torrents of pain finally brokered into the Force. And there was one word jumbled among the screaming of her mind. ‘ _ HELP _ .’

<->

Finn jolted in his seat, sitting bolt upright. Chewie lets out a few confused grunts. “It’s Rey. She’s alive.” He breathed, before his face twisted into a confused expression.

“What’s going on back there?” Lando called from the pilot seat, Jannah turning her head from the co-pilot seat to look at him questioningly. 

“Her mind is screaming out in the force, and I can only decipher one word. Help.” That made Lando’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Lando, I need you to land near that cavern and tell Poe and Zorii to land as well.” LAndo nodded. “Copy.” He said before barking directions into the radio.

<->

Rey held Ben close to her body, whispering soft words into his ear. Secrets and information flowed between them in Ben’s final moments.

<->

Chewie, Jannah, Lando, Zorii, Finn, and Poe cautiously walked into the pit. Bodies littered the floor near the entrance. Seven, to be exact. Finn shuddered when he recognized six of them.

“What’s wrong?” Jannah asked. “The Knights of Ren.” He whispered, nodding towards the armor clad bodies. Now everyone was even more tense.

When the sight of Rey cradling Kylo Ren in her arms reached their eyes, everyone’s hand went to their weapon. Chewie lets out an angry roar.

“Stay back,” Rey warned, holding her hand up without looking at them. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Poe cried out, aiming his blaster at Kylo. “He’s dying. He tried to save me and I don’t have enough life force left to save him.” She explained, voice hoarse.

“What do you mean, he tried to save you?” 

“When I woke up, he was holding me and had his hand over my abdomen. He was going to transfer the last of his life force to me.” She said, glaring at Poe.

Poe slowly lowered his weapon.

“He doesn’t have much time left,” Finn said quietly, stepping towards Rey. She growled at him. “Rey.” Ben’s voice was soft and pained. 

“Please let me go, I am so tired.” He whispered softly.

“No, please no,” she whispered, tears biting at her cheeks.

He smiled softly. “It’s okay.” He said softly. Rey shuddered, before nodding.

And then, he let go. He slipped out of the dyad bond, and Rey let out an ear piercing scream as she felt herself being torn in two.

He was gone.

And

He

Was

Never

Coming

Back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what I should do next with the Star Wars characters ;)


End file.
